Unexpected Encounters
by DeathKat
Summary: au Serena is an orohan and Darien is Prince. SERENA IS NOT STUPID! Language and love bring them together. (sorry we arent good with summeries)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: we own none of the Sailor moon cast, BUT we do own the bad guy and Darien's parents (name wise) or otherwise known as the King and Queen of Earth.  
  
Prologue  
  
The War  
  
The sounds of battle were heard throughout this usually peaceful Queendom. It is the year1993 and the Moon Queendom is under siege by Beryl and her henchmen. Though Beryl could be easily beaten, she posed a imminent threat for the newborn princess, Serena. Rushing her daughter to the nearest teleport, Queen Serenity instructed her trusted companions, Luna and Artemis, to carry Serena (as well as they could) to a safe place. They left her on the doorstep of an orphanage in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile on Earth, Prince Darien, at two year old, was learning his swordsmanship stances. His parents secretly watch in the background, and a government official comes up to them and whispers about the invasion of the moon. Worry struck the Queen, she did not want her son to already see a war.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on the moon, three years have passed. The war went slowly, and Queen Serenity had acquired much damage to her Queendom and its inhabitants. Luna and Artemis were trying to explain to the Queen why they had no idea where Princess Serena was. In defeat, the queen sent the cats back down to Earth with the 3 year old guardians sent from Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. She then told Luna and Artemis to find the princess before her 18th birthday, in 2011.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The years passed, and by 2009 they started getting desperate. They could not find the princess. They finally asked the King and Queen of Earth for their help. They agreed, but were surprised that Queen Serenity had a daughter, much less one that is sixteen.  
Thus The Tale Begins. 


	2. Chpt1 Never Late

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the sailor moon cast. But we do own the bad guy and Darien's parents.  
  
NOTE: This is an alternate universe in the year 2009, they have very advance technology, BUT they wear renaissance (or Victorian or Medieval) clothing. {}authors are speaking. ~*~passage of time /~!~ a swap between pov.  
Ch. 1  
  
Never Late  
  
On 2352 Dunsten Road, there was a giant, two-story house. This was where Miss Haruna and her adopted daughter Serena lived. She had adopted her when she was three. Ever since, she had given Serena whatever she wanted. She gave her tutors and horses, along with fencing and horseback riding lessons. Serena had even learned to ice skate.  
  
Serena gave Miss Haruna her German homework before she went to school. "Here mom, all finished!" Grabbing her books, she walked to the door. "Bye mom! I love you! See you after school!" She walked out the door and grabbed her bike.  
  
Though she has her license and a car, a red Corvette actually, she still rode her bike so she didn't contribute to the pollution.  
  
She met her best friends, Mina, Lita, and Amy, in the commons area to chat before school. Heading to her first period class, concert choir, she bumped into someone she had never seen before.  
  
Finding her seat, Serena sat down and wondered who the new girl was. When she saw that the girl was supposed to sit by her, she introduced herself.  
  
"Hello! I'm Serena. And who might you be?"  
"Oh.hi. I'm Raye. I just got out of home schooling." ~under her breath~ *yeah, that's it*~  
  
"Oh. That sounds fun. My mother wanted to do the same with me, but I told her I wanted to be with the other kids." Serena said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"That's interesting." Raye tried to get out of the conversation. She gave a sigh of relief when the teacher began speaking, but groaned when she finished. They were assigned to do duets and her partner was Serena.  
  
Serena smiled at her, trying to shrug off the negative vibes coming from Raye.  
  
"Well partner.what song shall we do?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ugh! She is just too happy. I'm not going to like her." Raye was complaining to her cousin, Prince Darien.  
"She couldn't be that bad." He looked at his watch.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to bail. I'm falling behind in my language classes. I'll see you tomorrow." He went to the door and she waved goodbye before he left.  
  
As the door closed, the phone began to ring. Raye got up and answered it.  
  
"Crow, Raye." The other end answered, to Raye's annoyance, cheerfully.  
  
"Haruna, Serena. Raye, I just called to tell you about the song I thought we could do."  
  
"Oh really! That's nice, but I'm a tad busy right now." she said while picking up her brush. She began to run the brush through her hair slowly.  
  
"But we need to think of a song now so we can start working on it. We only have a week." Serena was getting aggravated from the lack of effort Raye was showing.  
  
Raye was surprised at the fact that Serena had forcefulness behind those words. Serena gained some respect on Raye's scale.  
  
"Okay.we'll decide now. What about.At the Beginning?" Raye asked.  
  
Serena was stunned by Raye's sudden interest for a second. "That's good in all, but one of us would have to be a boy."  
  
Raye sighed, "I am an alto. I can sing the low part."  
  
Serena thought for a second and decided it was a good idea. "Okay.we can do it. When should we start practicing?"  
  
Raye laughed at Serena's enthusiasm. "How about.Wednesday after school?"  
  
"I can rearrange my schedule. Sure, that's fine." Serena smiled. "Well, I have to go. See you later!"  
  
"Bye." Raye said, and hung up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the middle of French class, while everyone else typed their paper Serena looked up the lyrics to the song Reye and she had chosen. When she printed them out her French teacher came up to her handing it to her saying, "This isn't the paper you are supposed to be typing miss Haruna." {now remember folks Miss Haruna adopted Serena at the age of 3 so that is Serena's last name.}  
  
"I know." she dug out the paper she had finished fifteen minutes ago. "Here it is." she handed him the paper and he started to fume when he couldn't find any mistakes.  
  
"Tell me next time before you go doing something other than your assignment." He stomped off in a puff of fury.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Studying her Spanish, Serena walked through the park on her way home. She had to have a full greeting and several everyday questions prepared to say when she got home. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Walking through the pack Darien looked behind himself to make sure that his guards weren't following him. 'good.I lost them.about time too.'  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Walking with her head deep into her Spanish book, Serena ran in to something big and hard. Figuring it was a person she backed up and said, "Oh I am sorry.Please forgive me for my rudeness."  
  
She looked up as a tall, dark haired, handsome man walked by laughing. He replied almost as if he had forgotten for a second. " It's ok. Just watch were your going next time meat ball head." He walked away with that, leaving a very confused Serena.  
  
Left in a daze for a second she shook her head and walked off thinking how rude that guy was. She then looked at her watch and saw she only had 2 minutes to get home from a 6 minute walk. She was very surprised that she had lost track of time. She has never done this.  
  
She went home as quickly as possible and walked into the house straightening up. "Mama, estoy muy sieto soy tarde." {translation for all you non Spanish talking people "mom I'm sorry I'm late."}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This story is a joint story between Deathkat and Vanzangel. We hope you like it and please review. If you have to, then flame us. We will not criticize you for it. Thank you for being patient and reading this. My other story will be updated shortly. I am sorry for the long delay, but Vanzangel will make sure I stay on track for this story AND Demon Fun. Oh and REVIEW!!! 


	3. CHPT 2: An Unknown Secret

Disclaimer: we do NOT own any if the sailor moon Characters, even though Darien is soo HOT. ~*~ Chapter 2: An unknown Secret~*~  
  
Reye picked up her room a little here and there. She then went to the fire reading room. As she gazed into the flame, a vision flashed before her eyes. Faster than any she had every seen, it faded away. Her eyes widened in shock as the realization dawned on her. 'How could this dim witted girl be a PRINCESS?' She calmed herself down and sat back. She jumped as the phone rang. She shook her head to clear it of its cloudiness. She got up and answered the phone saying, "Hallo, Reye speaking."  
  
"Hey Reye, this is Darien, I'm going to come over so you can help me with my German. Is that ok?" The voice came through the other end sounding proud and self sureridness, as always.  
  
"Sure, be here in." She looked at her watch, "15?"  
  
"Ok, thank you.Bye."  
  
"Bye" she said as she clicked off the phone. She turned to sit back down when the phone rang again.  
  
Sighing she picked it up again and said, "Hallo, Reye speaking."  
  
"Hallo, this is Serena, do you mind if I come over in.say 15 minutes, so we can work on the project? I have the lyrics and the karaoke tape."  
  
"Ok fine see you then." Reye frowned remembering the duet.  
  
"Ok bye." They both hung up.  
  
As she moved to the refrigerator she stopped dead. 'SHIT, Darien is coming over. They will be here at the SAME time!' She ran to the phone and called Serena back, but nobody answered the phone. 'What am I going to do?' She asked her self in desperation as she plopped down onto the couch in defeat.  
  
~*~ Serena's POV ~*~  
  
Serena walked through the streets going over in her head all the German she needed to know for the test when she got home. The test was going to be difficult. As she walked up to the door, she saw the same guy from the other day coming from around the corner. 'small world' she thought as she knocked on the door. As she waited she heard a faint, "Coming." The guy walked up next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here, meatball head?"  
  
The door opened and Reye stopped dead. "Prince Darien," She said bowing.  
  
Serena went as white as paper as she stammered, "PRINCE?!?"  
  
"Reye, come on you have known me since I was 2. You know you do not have to address me so formally in private. After all you are the duchess," Darien smiled as Reye stepped aside to allow him to pass. He walked in and Serena's face went even more pail. Reye motioned her in and closed the door as she numbly stepped in to the house. Serena walked slowly and deliberately, forcing her head up high.  
  
"So.When do we begin?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, I also have to practice my duet with Serena here, so I'm not promising that we will be getting as much done as last time." Reye said sitting down.  
  
"As long as I can pass the test. Mother will be furious if I can't pass the German teat." Darien was messing with a gizmo on the fire place.  
  
"Deutsch?!? That's an easy language." Serena said matter of factly, then she stopped realizing who she was speaking to. Her eyes widened, she took a step back. Then it happened. Out of no where a flash of a foreign Kingdom flashed in her head. A huge castle with many towers, and flowers every where. She even felt the light breeze on her cheek, but half a second later she was standing in Reye's living room again. The room began to spin. She heard her name being called from what sounded like miles away. She then fainted.  
  
[The breeze pushed back her hair. She smiled up at the sun  
and looked towards the Earth. Then a shadow overthrew  
the palace and the light in the rose shaped lanterns went  
out. She heard screams all around her.]  
  
She shot up, breathing hard, heart racing. She looked around, Reye was looking down at her and she realized she was in someone's arms. She looked up and saw Darien's face looking at her, "What happened meatball head?"  
  
"You are such a jerk!" She hit him and jumped from his arms. As she landed she swayed a little. Darien grabbed her arm as she steadied herself.  
  
"Thank you for your help, but I must go." She handed the lyrics and tape to Reye. "We can practice tomorrow. I highlighted your part." She started heading for the door when she remembered her German test. She opened the door and turned back towards them.  
  
Bowing to the two stunned cousins she said, "Tusch, Reye, Prince Darien. "She smiled, "Sie haben gut Tag." She walked out and closed the door. {Bye, and you guys have a good day are the words that translated into German.}  
  
~*~ Darien's POV ~*~  
  
As the door closed Darien shook his head, "what just happened?"  
  
Reye sighed, "You and Serena came over, she fainted, you caught her, she jumped out of your arms, you caught her again, she stormed out speaking German."  
  
"WOW. You are an idiot!" Darien sat down once again. "So. Let us get started, so I (emphases on I) can learn my part." She sat down and opened the German book.  
  
~*~ Serena's POV ~*~  
  
Serena walked toward her house sighing, going over what just happened. As she pushed the vision out of her head and thought about German. She walked through the door. Her mother was making dinner, in the kitchen.  
  
"Gutten Tag, mutti." {good day mommy}Serena greeted as she walked up to her mother.  
  
"Gutten Tag. Du ist fruh nach Hause." {your home early.} Miss Haruna stated.  
  
"Wir warden morgen treffen." {we are meeting tomorrow} Serena grabbed a torn piece of steak off of the plate and ran upstairs. "Ich gehe oben zu lessen das Illiad."{I'm going to go read the Illiad}  
  
"Gut. Abendessen wird fertig in ein uhr und." She checked the timer as Serena waited, "zwolf minuten."{good dinner will be ready in an hour and 12 minutes.}  
  
"Gut, Mutti." Serena ran upstairs and into her room. As she closed the door her cat Luna jumped onto the bed. She also jumped on the bed and after she finished bouncing she said, "Luna, ich liebe du." {I love you} And she fell asleep with Luna in her arms.  
  
AN: ok people it is here. We hope you like it. We will accept any reviews as long as you give them. Please review and encourage us to write faster. 


End file.
